


长嫂为妻（六）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	长嫂为妻（六）

张云雷的手艺很迷离。什么意思呢，就像有的人唱歌，介于跑调和不跑调之间，张云雷的厨艺就介于难吃和好吃之间。杨九郎吃了几口，不知道该笑还是该皱眉。对面的九儿悄悄冲他比噤声的手势，杨九郎感动到眼眶发酸，这孩子真是太懂事了。  
吃完饭九儿缠着杨九郎给自己读故事书。张云雷不识字，故事书买回来就是个摆设。但九儿也不是没故事听，她告诉杨九郎自己之前听的都是张云雷给她讲的《铡美案》《西厢记》《四郎探母》。  
杨九郎问她最爱哪个故事，九儿骄傲的回答：“西厢记，王生夜半翻墙与崔莺莺私会。”  
把杨九郎臊的面红耳赤。  
杨九郎翻开故事书。  
“太阳要结婚了，大家讨论到底谁是他的新娘。有人说他要娶文静的木星，有人说他要娶泼辣的火星。”  
“这几个星都是坤泽吗？”  
“呃…叔叔也不知道，这上没说啊。”  
“婚礼那天，出乎大家的意料，太阳要娶的是月亮。一个害羞腼腆的小月亮。”  
“太阳喜欢这样的。”  
杨九郎心说这孩子怎么习惯性捧哏呢？  
“五年后，太阳和月亮生了一大堆的星星。”  
“哇太阳能力好强。”  
杨九郎：“…要不我们换个故事吧。”  
第二个故事开始没多久九儿就开始犯困，八点多就睡下了。  
杨九郎给她盖好了小被子，悄悄离开。  
外屋张云雷正在洗那件杨九郎换下来的衣服。耳鬓有汗，张云雷湿着手拿胳膊去蹭，杨九郎走过去帮他把汗抹了。手搭上才觉得不妥，补救不了，索性就擦的干净些。  
“又不着急，什么时候洗不行？”  
张云雷瞄了眼杨九郎身上的衣服，说：“挺急的…都是汗，不赶紧洗出来会留印儿。”  
杨九郎去看那双洗的发红的手，想这在家里时应该是一个十指不沾阳春水的主，怎么就离了家来了这呢？  
“来，搭把手。”  
杨九郎握住衣服的另一端，和张云雷反向拧，把水挤出去。  
和别人合作拧东西的感觉跟奇怪，力道顺着一个物体延伸至指尖，酥酥麻麻的，而后那感觉又顺着指尖漫上胳膊，让人忍不住发笑。  
张云雷笑得不能自已，手根本攥不住衣服。  
“小点声小点声，孩子睡了。”杨九郎低声警告他。  
张云雷一笑，眼睛就眯起来，眼角上挑，活像只狡黠的小狐狸。  
衣服重新回到水盆里，杨九郎一手握住他的后颈，一手捂上他的嘴。  
张云雷脸小，杨九郎的手一覆上，只剩一双桃花眼暴露在外面。水光潋滟，雾气蒙蒙。  
像是打翻了一瓶香氛，张云雷的信息素在一瞬间弥漫了整间屋子。杨九郎只愣了不到一秒，随后白檀香自腺体而出，缠绕上张云雷的信息素。  
檀香，辛，温。归脾、胃、心、肺经。行心温中，开胃止痛。  
唯有温柔的人，才能拥有温柔的气味。  
唇代替了手掌，杨九郎急切的吻上怀中的人。胳膊圈着那人纤细的腰肢，张云雷不多时就软了腿，全凭杨九郎撑着。  
张云雷正以舌诉说着渴望，那人却骤然脱离，张云雷不甘心的去挽留，舌尖划过杨九郎的上唇。  
二人额头相抵剧烈喘息，信息素铺天盖地诠释着此间荒唐。  
“我得走了。”杨九郎说。  
张云雷的双臂环上杨九郎的颈，眼角和鼻尖一片绯红。  
“你走不了了。”  
红砖垒起的炕半点力借不了还硌的人脊背生疼。张云雷的后脑勺磕上硬邦邦的炕，又很快抬起上半身去拉杨九郎的裤链。  
杨九郎干脆就放手交给张云雷，一手掐着他的下巴深吻，一手探进领口揉搓张云雷的乳尖。  
裤子褪下，杨九郎的性器直接打在了张云雷的手上。张云雷低头要去含，让杨九郎托着下巴又拽回自己唇上。  
衣服脱个干净扔到一边，杨九郎把张云雷压回炕上，抬起他的臀去脱裤子。  
张云雷皱眉喊“硌”，杨九郎无奈，随手拽来一床被子铺到张云雷身下。  
张云雷早已动情，阴茎漂漂亮亮的挺立着，后穴轻轻松松能纳入两指。杨九郎并不急于闯进温柔乡，而是钟情于张云雷身体的其它部位。右手忙着开疆扩土，左手伸进张云雷的嘴里搅了两下，去揉捏张云雷的左乳。  
张云雷让他摸的火大，也火大。膝盖不由自主的往一块并，又让杨九郎拿腿往两边压，躲不开这折磨。忙开了口求人：“你进来吧，翔子…”  
杨九郎一乐，把钻进他后穴的手指抽出来，将液体抹在张云雷的侧脸上。  
“你叫我什么？”  
张云雷的腿勾上杨九郎的腰。  
“郎哥哥，好哥哥…我的亲…你进来吧。”  
龟头破开娇嫩的软肉没入一方温柔，杨九郎顿了顿，憋出来句“操”，才开始挺腰。  
张云雷太久没干过那事了。梁卫国进去之前两人床笫上也没有多少温存可言，例行公事一般做爱，而后对方倒头便睡，全靠张云雷一人收拾残局。  
杨九郎换了好几个角度很快找对了地方，碾着那块软肉欺负。  
张云雷感觉像是一瓶醋浇上自己的身体，把身上的铁锈生生化开。杨九郎那火热坚硬的玩意来回折磨着他，虬枝盘曲的青筋摩挲着柔软的内壁，勾着每一根神经感受愉悦。  
“嗯啊…不行，哈…那不行…”  
张云雷弓起身，脚趾蜷在一起，全身都在战栗。杨九郎索性手一揽把他上半身扶起来，让张云雷两膝分开跪坐在自己的老二上，两手托着张云雷肉感十足的臀，自下而上操他。  
张云雷没骨头似的手臂搭上杨九郎的肩膀，几乎是带了哭腔求人。  
“动静小点，九儿…九儿睡着呢。”  
“动静不都您一人出的吗？”  
杨九郎说这话的时候丝毫没懈怠，大开大合的操弄胯下的人，抽出时只留一个龟头在里面，而后又狠狠的顶进去。  
张云雷听了又羞又愤，赌气似的咬着下唇不出声。杨九郎飞快的抽插几下，龟头划过张云雷的前列腺，逼得人眼睛一下子起了雾，仰头几声短促的呻吟，眼角留下几行生理泪水。  
张云雷后头突然紧咬杨九郎的性器，手在杨九郎的肩头狠狠抓了一下，猝不及防的射在了杨九郎的小腹上，零星几点甚至溅到了杨九郎的胸膛上。  
不用杨九郎提醒，张云雷的颜色一下子由粉红变成了玫红，怕杨九郎笑话，忙拿唇去堵杨九郎的嘴。  
杨九郎怕他刚射完精难受，只是浅浅的运动，等他适应。心思没全放在做爱上就少不得分心，杨九郎不知怎么的就偏头去看堆在墙角的那件梁卫国的衬衫。  
张云雷抬了抬眼皮就知道杨九郎在瞧什么，浓郁的信息素再度席卷而来，张云雷主动抬臀吞咽杨九郎那硬邦邦的物件，话里带了点撒娇的意味。  
“嗯…你不许看它。”  
他还是它？杨九郎管不得了。猛得把老二从张云雷的身体里抽出来，内壁依依不舍的挽留，发出“啵”的一声响。  
杨九郎把张云雷摁趴在炕上，用膝盖把张云雷的两膝顶开，一手摁着张云雷的后颈就捅了进去。  
张云雷的脸贴着身子下的被子，声音发的艰难，呜呜咽咽，遮遮掩掩。  
张云雷听见身后的杨九郎在抽气，想是要射了，讨好的收紧后穴。屁股冷不丁的挨了一巴掌，杨九郎几乎是咬着牙在说：“操，别夹那么紧，爷动不了。”  
力道来的突然，张云雷被杨九郎的几个深顶捅的害怕，下意识的往前爬，又被把着腰拖回来。  
阴茎突然滑进更窄的一方天地，杨九郎后知后觉想起那是张云雷的生殖腔，狼狈后撤。  
“别！”  
张云雷的声音有些尖利，反手去勾杨九郎的脖颈。  
“别出去，进来…哥哥…你进来…”  
张云雷红着眼睛，满脸泪痕。  
“你要是怕我揣崽子，我…啊…我可以吃药。”  
杨九郎的动作僵了一下，把着张云雷的肩把人扶起来，让张云雷的脊背贴着自己的胸膛，掰过那人的脸落下深吻。  
下身死死嵌入张云雷的身体，阴茎进入生殖腔成结锁死。  
微凉的精液灌进张云雷的肚子里时张云雷只觉得眼前发白，紧跟着射了。后颈一阵刺痛，白檀香的信息素被那人郑重的注入腺体，严丝合缝。  
张云雷迷迷糊糊的要睡过去，感觉腿间的泥泞让人拿温水细细的擦了去。眼角再一次滑下泪，杨九郎把那带着复杂情感的金豆子抹了，趴在张云雷的耳边说：“我回了。”  
没得到回应，杨九郎兀自笑笑，亲了亲那人绯红的眼角，捡起角落里那件衬衫套上出了门。

——tbc

今天没有废话，我累的话都说不出来了🙃


End file.
